


Ate do nai kono kimochi samayotte

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Domestic Violence, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:26:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22407904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Dimmi che mi ami.”“Ti prego, ne ho bisogno.”“Mi dispiace Yuri, mi dispiace davvero.”“Torna a casa, Yu. Torna da me.”
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya, Chinen Yuri/Yabu Kota





	Ate do nai kono kimochi samayotte

**_~ Ate do nai kono kimochi samayotte ~_ **

_“Dimmi che mi ami.”_

_“Ti prego, ne ho bisogno.”_

_“Mi dispiace Yuri, mi dispiace davvero.”_

_“Torna a casa, Yu. Torna da me.”_

Yuri scorreva le mail nel proprio cellulare con aria mesta.

Sentiva gli occhi riempirsi di lacrime, ma si sarebbe sforzato di non piangere.

Gli occhi gli facevano comunque troppo male per potersi concedere di piangere.

Era uscito fuori da quella casa da quasi due ore ormai, e non sapeva più dove andare.

Cominciava a farsi tardi, e lui stava vagliando le proprie opzioni.

Ma non sarebbe tornato da lui, non di nuovo. Era già successo in precedenza, e lui era tornato, e le cose non avevano fatto altro che peggiorare.

Era stato uno stupido e lo riconosceva, ma non lo sarebbe stato ancora una volta solo per il puro gusto di vedere la propria fiducia sgretolarsi sotto le mani di Yuya.

Era nelle vicinanze di casa di Kota, in effetti. E un posto valeva l’altro a quel punto, aveva solo voglia di stare al caldo, di potersi lavare il viso forse, e poi di dormire un po’.

Non aveva voglia di dare spiegazioni, ma sapeva che sarebbero state necessarie, prima o poi.

E aveva voglia di qualcuno che lo ascoltasse, che lo stringesse e che gli dicesse che sarebbe andato tutto bene. Sapeva che Kota l’avrebbe fatto, che non l’avrebbe lasciato da solo, che il solo averlo accanto l’avrebbe fatto sentire meglio.

Sentì il proprio cellulare vibrare, e chiuse brevemente gli occhi prima di leggere l’ennesima mail.

_“Ti amo, Yuri.”_

Chinen guardò lo schermo solo per un istante.

Poteva credere a quelle parole, poteva crederci davvero.

E avrebbe voluto tanto poter tornare a casa e nascondersi fra le braccia di Yuya, poter credere che sarebbe andato tutto meglio solo perché quell’amore era sufficiente a fargli dimenticare tutto il resto.

Ma non poteva.

Non poteva lasciare che fosse la propria pelle a pagare il prezzo della sua stessa stupidità.

Stanco, sfinito, si diresse verso casa di Yabu.

E, volente o nolente, sentì le lacrime inumidirgli il viso.

***

Yabu gli porse una tazza di tè, senza mai distogliere lo sguardo da lui.

Yuri non aveva ancora detto una parola da quando aveva messo piede in casa , e si chiese che cosa passasse per la mente del più grande, che cosa pensasse in quel momento, se stesse cercando di immaginarsi che cosa l’avesse portato da lui, quella sera.

Quando gli aveva aperto la porta, si era dovuto per forza di cose rendere conto del fatto che c’era qualcosa che non andava, ma non aveva fatto domande.

L’aveva fatto entrare, e continuava a rivolgersi a lui con un tono così cauto che lo faceva sentire come se fosse una bomba ad orologeria, pronto solo ad esplodere.

E, in effetti, non era così lontano dalla realtà.

“Dovresti quantomeno sciacquarti il viso, Yuri” gli disse con calma dopo aver preso a sua volta una tazza di tè, sedutosi poi dall’altra parte del divano rispetto a lui.

Il più piccolo si morse un labbro, sentendo il proprio respiro accelerare.

Non gli piaceva il tono della sua voce, non gli piaceva il modo quasi pietoso in cui lo guardava.

“Sto bene” mormorò, sorseggiando lentamente dalla propria tazza e sentendosi cogliere da un conato di vomito.

Da quante ore era che non metteva niente nello stomaco?

Yabu continuò a scrutarlo, cercando nel suo sguardo un indizio in merito a quanto fosse accaduto.

E Yuri sapeva che quel suo mutismo non sarebbe potuto durare ancora a lungo, perché per quanto il più grande potesse essere una persona perlopiù riservata, il fatto che gli si fosse presentato alla porta a mezzanotte con il volto che altro non era che una maschera di sangue minava alla sua stessa riservatezza.

Sospirò, rinunciando a bere il proprio tè e posando la tazza sul tavolino che aveva di fronte.

“Posso rimanere qui, stanotte? Mi metto sul divano e vado via domani mattina, non ti causerò nessun fastidio” gli chiese, velocemente, quasi avesse paura di un netto rifiuto.

Ma l’altro fece un verso stizzito, scuotendo la testa.

“Puoi rimanere quanto ti pare, Yuri. Ma vorrei davvero sapere che cosa ti è successo perché, correggimi se sbaglio, ma non è molto normale che tu abbia la faccia completamente ricoperta di lividi, no?”

Il più piccolo tentennò per un attimo, mordendosi un labbro. Alla fine tuttavia, si limitò a sospirare.

“Non è successo niente di grave, Kota. Solo... solo un incidente” tentò di spiegargli, e in quel momento sentì un rumore proveniente dal cellulare che lo avvisava dell’arrivo di una nuova mail.

E anche Kota, ovviamente, lo sentì.

“Vuoi che chiami Yuya per dirgli che sei qui?” domandò, osservandolo attentamente in cerca di una reazione.

Chinen trattenne il respiro, cercando in ogni modo di mantenere la calma.

“Non... non è necessario, grazie. Ora credo che gli scriverò per dirgli che sono qui e che non deve preoccuparsi” mentì, con assai meno disinvoltura di quanta ne avrebbe voluta utilizzare.

E l’altro non mancò di notarlo.

Scalò di un posto sul divano, mettendoglisi accanto e posandogli delicatamente una mano sulla spalla.

“Yuri... è stato lui?” chiese, con tono di voce che voleva essere pacato, ma che alle orecchie del più piccolo risuonava quasi come un’accusa.

Si sentì prendere dal panico, mentre la mano di Yabu sopra di sé pesava come un macigno.

“Non dire scemenze, Kota. Non vedo perché avrebbe dovuto...” cominciò a dire, ma poi si fermò.

Chiuse gli occhi solo per un secondo, come sperando che quando li avesse riaperti non ci fossero più domande a cui rispondere, non ci fossero più ferite sul suo viso, non ci fosse più niente che fosse costretto a cancellare dalla propria memoria.

Ma Kota era ancora lì e il volto gli doleva ancora, e lui era stanco di sopportare senza fare niente.

Scoppiò in lacrime.

Pianse, e pianse, e pianse, e lasciò che il più grande lo stringesse contro di sé, lasciò che lo abbracciasse, lasciò che quelle mani lo consolassero, che gli facessero sfogare tutto quello che provava, tutto quello che si era tenuto dentro negli ultimi tempi.

Era iniziata così bene.

Aveva sempre amato Yuya, così tanto da non riuscire a vedere dietro quella maschera che portava per confondere gli altri.

E quando alla fine aveva ottenuto quello che davvero voleva, si era sforzato di ignorare le avvisaglie di un problema, perché era deciso a non cedere il terreno subito dopo averlo conquistato.

Era successo poi una sera, quasi per caso.

Non ricordava nemmeno il motivo, ricordava soltanto il dolore.

Poi Yuya aveva pianto insieme a lui e l’aveva stretto a sé, dicendogli che lo amava, ripetendoglielo fino allo sfinimento, e Yuri aveva allora scelto di classificarlo come un incidente isolato e di non darvi troppo peso.

Poi era successo una seconda volta, e ancora Yuya l’aveva abbracciato, e ancora si era fatto bastare il calore del suo corpo stretto contro il proprio per fargli scordare l’accaduto.

Alla terza volta, aveva rinunciato a dimenticare.

E quella sera Yuya non si era fermato più, e a niente erano serviti gli abbracci e le dichiarazioni d’amore che non facevano altro che nauseare Chinen, che fargli provare ancora più voglia di scappare da quella casa che ormai altro non era che una prigione.

Era uscito con l’intento di non tornare, e poco importava quello che avrebbe fatto o cosa sarebbe accaduto, sapeva solo che non voleva più rimanere di fronte all’uomo che aveva amato e che lo aveva tradito in modo insanabile.

Perché gli aveva fatto credere di essere diverso Yuya, aveva dato mostra di una parte di sé che Yuri non era più in grado di vedere, e quando era cambiato non aveva più saputo a chi appartenesse, non sapeva più che cosa fare, lo guardava dormire la notte e tutto ciò che desiderava era di ritrovarsi altrove.

E ora che era in un’altra casa, con delle braccia diverse che lo stringevano, con una voce diversa a dirgli che sarebbe andato tutto bene, capiva finalmente come durante tutti quei mesi si fosse solo illuso che quello di Takaki potesse davvero essere amore.

Alzò allora lo sguardo su Kota, gli mise le braccia intorno al collo e si lasciò andare a quella sensazione, alla sensazione di essere con qualcuno che non lo avrebbe ferito, che non gli avrebbe fatto del male, perché non c’era ragione di farlo.

Se il più grande fu sorpreso da quello slancio improvviso, non lo diede a vedere.

Si limitò a stringerlo ancora, andando al di là delle proprie remore e della scarsa inclinazione verso quel genere di manifestazioni, e Chinen di questo gli fu silenziosamente grato.

Poi si scostò appena, guardandolo solo per un istante dritto negli occhi, prima di baciarlo.

Yabu non si scompose. Accettò quel bacio e lo ricambiò, carezzandogli la schiena con le mani grandi, calde, lasciandole scivolare lungo i suoi fianchi e scostandolo appena.

“Ti prego” disse soltanto il più piccolo, cercando di esprimere tutta la disperazione che provava in quel preciso momento.

“Non... non dovremmo, Yuri. Tu sei sconvolto, hai ragione di esserlo, e io...” mormorò, mentre il più piccolo scuoteva velocemente la testa.

“Non sono sconvolto. Sono solo stanco, Kota. E voglio... voglio dimenticare il tocco delle sue mani” concluse, chinando lo sguardo in un improvviso imbarazzo.

E quello parve bastare per convincerlo.

Lo prese più saldamente per i fianchi, portandolo sopra di sé e poi togliendogli la maglietta con un gesto rapido, tornando subito ad attaccargli il collo con i denti, con la lingua, mentre le mani scendevano sulle sua gambe.

Yuri non sapeva perché lo stesse facendo, se fosse per pietà, per eccitazione o perché effettivamente aveva voglia di fare sesso con lui.

Sapeva solo che non voleva più avere addosso il sapore della pelle di Yuya, non voleva sentire il suo odore, avere la sensazione delle sue mani addosso.

Tolse a sua volta la maglietta a Kota, mentre l’altro cercava di sfilargli i pantaloni, cosa resagli impossibile dalla posizione assunta.

Con un sorriso stentato, Yuri si alzò in piedi e si liberò degli ultimi vestiti rimastigli addosso, invitando con un cenno il più grande a fare altrettanto.

Fatto ciò gli tornò sopra, cingendogli la vita con le gambe e reclinando la testa all’indietro quando sentì la mano di Kota scendere fino al suo sesso, avvolgendolo con le dita lunghe, delicate, muovendole lentamente con il puro intento di provocarlo.

Si lasciò andare al tocco di quella mano senza chiedere niente in più, ma lasciandogli i suoi tempi.

Non aveva fretta e non voleva che finisse. Era passato troppo tempo dall’ultima volta in cui aveva sentito su di sé un tocco senza avere il timore che poi lo ferisse.

Kota portò le dita della mano libera sulle sue labbra, e lasciò senza fare pressione che le schiudesse, passandovi sopra la lingua con fare lascivo, quasi malizioso. Poi portò quelle stesse dietro di lui, oltre la schiena fino a raggiungere la sua apertura, facendovene scivolare dentro uno soltanto e fermandosi il tempo necessario per scrutare la sua espressione, come a volersi sincerare di non stargli facendo male.

“Ho sopportato ben di peggio, Kota. Muoviti” gli disse allora il più piccolo, con un tono quasi sarcastico volto a smorzare le implicazioni di quanto aveva appena detto.

Ma l’altro non se ne stette a preoccupare, e avuto il via libera continuò a prepararlo più velocemente, divertendosi quasi a sentirlo gemere e a vederlo muoversi solo d’istinto contro le sua mani, finalmente con la smania di ottenere qualcosa di più.

Quando si poté ritenere soddisfatto, smise di toccarlo e gli portò le mani sui fianchi, quel tanto che bastava per trovare una posizione più comoda per entrambi.

Allora Yuri si sentì penetrare con una spinta secca, decisa, e gemette a voce alta, soffocando poi qualsiasi altro tipo di suono contro la spalla del più grande.

Rimasero entrambi fermi solo per qualche secondo, poi fu lo stesso Chinen a cominciare a muoversi sopra l’altro, mentre Kota contemporaneamente spingeva i fianchi contro di lui.

Stava bene, Yuri.

Non pensava a niente, non si sentiva nemmeno in grado di farlo. Tutto quello a cui riusciva a pensare era la sensazione di Yabu dentro di sé, del suo respiro contro la pelle, delle sue mani che lo accarezzavano, lo graffiavano, della sua bocca addosso.

Stava bene, e non ricordava nemmeno da quanto tempo non si sentisse così.

Continuavano entrambi a muoversi, a spingere i propri corpi l’uno contro quello dell’altro, mentre le dita del più grande erano tornate ad avvolgere la sua erezione, ora in modo assai più deciso, e dopo svariati minuti Yuri si sentì già sull’orlo dell’orgasmo.

Quando finalmente venne, reclinò la testa all’indietro e strinse gli occhi, lanciando un grido mal soffocato. Sentì Kota rallentare solo di poco il ritmo delle proprie spinte dietro di lui, ed ebbe così l’occasione per alzarsi, velocemente, e mettersi ai piedi del divano, scendendo con la bocca sul suo sesso prima ancora che potesse lamentarsi per quell’improvvisa mancanza di contatto.

Non impiegò troppo; Yuri lo stuzzicò solo brevemente con la lingua per tutta la lunghezza, prima di prenderlo del tutto in bocca e lasciare che con la punta sfiorasse la sua gola, e poco dopo lo vide quasi avere uno spasmo mentre si mordeva la mano e veniva dentro la sua bocca.

Alzandosi leggermente e cercando di recuperare fiato, il più piccolo lo raggiunse nuovamente sul divano, posandogli delicatamente la testa sulla spalla mentre l’altro gli accarezzava una gamba, quasi distrattamente.

Non seppe dire per quanto tempo rimasero in silenzio, solo che gli parve essere trascorsa un’eternità.

Dopo svariati minuti Yabu gli mise un braccio intorno alle spalle, attirandolo contro di sé e stringendolo forte.

“Dovresti curare quelle ferite, Yuri” mormorò soltanto, affondandogli il viso fra i capelli.

Chinen scrollò le spalle, come a dire che non importava.

“Sono soltanto lividi. Se ne andranno da soli.”

C’erano fin troppe altre cose che avrebbe voluto dirgli, in quel momento, ma era come se tutta la stanchezza accumulata negli ultimi mesi fosse andato a colpirlo proprio in quel momento.

Chiuse gli occhi, crogiolandosi contro il petto di Yabu, contro la sua pelle che sapeva di sudore e di sesso, un odore che avrebbe dovuto ricominciare lentamente ad apprezzare.

Sentiva di stare quasi per addormentarsi, ma non se ne preoccupò. Se lo meritava, in fondo.

E quando fu sul punto di prendere sonno, sentì in lontananza il proprio telefono vibrare, e fu fiero di se stesso perché riuscì a non curarsene, perché riuscì a non domandarsi che cosa ancora Yuya volesse da lui, quale scusa avesse inventato, che cosa avesse ancora da dirgli.

Non gli apparteneva, Yuri.

Non più.


End file.
